Transformers Powermasters
by Phantom 1
Summary: Something I've been working on in my spare time. Whether or not it remains up depends on you. Semi-based on the toyline. Transformers owned by HasbroBandai
1. Default Chapter

The Autobots have lost the Great War for Cybertron. With the taking of the Cybertronian's  
main food supply, Energon, the Decepticons were able to control the planet while letting  
their enemies starve. Finally, the Autobots had no choice but to abandon Cybertron to  
look for alternate sources of energy. They are now spread out across the galaxy, hiding,  
biding their time for when they will be powerful enough to return to their home planet  
and take back what is rightfully theirs.  
  
Transformers: Powermasters  
  
Episode 1: Resurrection  
  
[A large robot stood above him. He is red and blue with a smoke stack on each shoulder.  
His head was blue and matched his glowing eyes. He had no mouth, just a face mask. Two  
glass panels were on his chest and below them was a grill that made him look muscular.  
Cowering in the corner was a small robot in gray and maroon armor and had glowing yellow  
eyes.]  
  
I know it may not seem like it, but that small robot cowering in the corner... that's me,  
but I'm supposed to be human. Now I know what you're thinking, how can a human become a  
robot and now be facing a red and blue monstrosity in what looks like an alien spaceship?  
Good question. Well, I guess this whole mess can be traced back about ten hours.  
  
*Ten Hours earlier*  
  
Everything was perfect, sky a perfect blue, sun shining warm, but not scolding, like I  
said, perfect. The only problem was... I had school.  
  
Hold on, maybe I should pause to give you some background info on me. My name is Raymond  
Delmar, but everybody calls me Ray. I'm fourteen years old and live in the suburbs of  
Texas. I'm a typical teenager, or rather I was until... well, I'm getting ahead of myself.  
Anyway, it started like any normal day, I arrived at my school through my usual mode of  
transportation... my scooter. I arrived at school on time for a change. I waited for my   
friends, who believe it or not, will play a big part in my story, but not until later on.   
  
First one to show up was Karissa, or Kari as she prefers to be called. She's not much to  
look at,black hair, brown eyes, dark skin but once you get to know her, you'll be glad you  
did. She's not exactly my girlfriend... well, officially she's not. But we've been seen  
almost everywhere together so... oops, sorry, getting off topic again.   
  
Next to show up was George, this hulk of a guy started out as a real bully, but now he's   
okay and we're the best of friends. Don't let his huge size fool you, he's really smart.  
However, he's not really fast. He must've had to get up extra early to arrive at school  
on time for a change.  
  
Close behind him was Natalie, his sister. The two are as opposite as night and day, you  
wouldn't even guess that they were related. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one  
who got him up early. Although George is smart, Natalie is a real genius. So why would   
a younger sister be in the same grade as her older brother you ask? Well, she's just   
that smart.  
  
The last of our little clique to arrive was Shane Donaldson, but we call him Shades.  
Three guesses as to why we call him that. He's pretty laid back and calm. Most of the  
time, we don't take him seriously, however he will... oops, getting ahead of myself again.  
  
"Hey, guys," I called in an overly excited tone. As usual, Kari was the first one up.  
We greeted each other with our usual hand shake, fists on palms followed by intertwined  
fingers.  
  
"Hey, Ray, how's your Mom?" Kari asked. I live with my mother and little sister. My  
Dad left us while I was still young. Mom never said if he died or they just got a  
divorce. Whenever I ask, she just changes the subject. Eventually I got the hint that  
she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"You're awfully cheerfull," George said grumpily.  
  
"Gotten up on the wrong side of the kitchen again, man?" Shades asked.  
  
"No thanks to her." George pointed to Natalie.  
  
"Hey, if I didn't, you would just oversleep like you always do and unlike you, I don't  
want to get in trouble." Natalie patted down her long red hair, that she usually  
holds back in a ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, dude," Shades agreed. "If Ms. Crabby catches you being late again, she'll really  
cut your cake if you know what I mean."  
  
"I don't care what Ms. Crabby thinks," George said. "I'm not going to have my sleep  
cycle interrupted just because Ms. Harvard twenty-first century wants to be on time."  
Natalie had made it clear (several times, several painful times) that she wanted to  
get into Harvard.  
  
"Well I'm not going to have my future destroyed just because you want ten extra minutes,"  
Natalie came back. Meanwhile, Kari, Shades, and I were already heading inside, hearing  
nothing new. The siblings huried to catch up with us.  
  
Well, now that I've introduced the characters, let me tell you how I got in my current  
predicament. It all started while Natalie, Shades, and I were at our lockers.  
  
"Guys," Shades said. "Wanna hear a secret?"  
  
"Oh Shades, this isn't one of those alien sighting stories, is it?" Natalie asked.  
Shades was a real UFO nut, he even had a cousin who worked at S.E.T.I. in New Mexico.  
  
"Not exactly, but did you guys hear some explosions going on last night?" Both Natalie  
and I said we haven't. "I'm telling you guys, something weird's going on out in the  
desert. I bet aliens are fighting each other out there."  
  
"Shades, don't you think that if there were aliens fighting, we would've seen some huge  
explosions or something?" I pointed out.  
  
"Ray's right," Natalie agreed. "I doubt that a couple of loud noises constitutes an  
alien sighting, and even if you're right, and I'm not saying you are, why would they be  
fighting here? Don't they have their own planet to fight on."  
  
"Maybe they were banished from their home planet for some reason and are now forced to  
fight a war down here on Earth." Natalie and I exchanged a skeptic look. Even for   
Shades, that was pretty off-the-wall.  
  
Shades will be proven right, although he won't know it.  
  
"You guys don't believe me," Shades guessed by our doubtful looks. Well if you're so  
sure it's nothing serious, why don't you go check it out. It's some miles west of this  
town."  
  
"All right, I will."  
  
School pretty much went the same. Miss Crabby taught long, boring lectures, George fell  
asleep and Natalie had to wake him.   
  
I was trying to listen to Miss Crabby drone on and on about the American Revolution,  
but I couldn't get what Shades said out of my head. Loud noises in the night.  
Sounded pretty suspicious to me. But maybe it was just thunder, maybe some excavation.  
Whatever the reason, I knew that I couldn't rest until I found out what the source of  
Shades' loud noises was.  
  
After school, I got out my scooter and started to head for the edge of town.  
  
"Hey Ray!" Kari called. "We're heading over to McDonalds for a snack, want to come?"  
  
I wanted to tell Kari where I was going. We always tell each other everything, but a  
fear came to my mind. If it turned out to be something really serious, then I didn't   
want any of them, especially Kari, caught up in it.  
  
"No thanks, I have to go home early, Mom wants me to watch Benny." Benny is my sister.  
Actually, her real name is Benita, but she hates being called that (I don't blame her, I  
would too if I had her name).  
  
Natalie and Shades shared a look. They probably knew what I really wanted to do, but...  
well... I'm stubborn, all right? Once I set a goal, I don't rest until it's done.  
They knew that it would be hard to try to talk me out of it.  
  
"Oh, okay." As the others took off, I took off too in the opposite direction.  
  
I guess there's one more thing that I forgot to mention about me, I'm a real nosy person.  
If something's going on, I have to know what it is no matter what it is. You might say   
that is my one fault.  
  
I reached the county line. This was as far as I could go on my scooter, I would have to  
trek the rest of the way on foot. Folding up my scooter, I began to walk into the desert.  
Right away, I could tell this was a stupid idea. For one thing, I had no idea where the  
sounds were coming from so I was basically walking blind.  
  
Suddenly a humanoid shadow covered mine. I looked up and saw someone in the horizon. It  
looked like someone wearing gray. I squinted my eyes to get a better glimpse but the sun  
was in my eyes. I ran towards the figure but by the time I got to where he (or she or it)  
was standing, it was gone.  
  
"Great," I said to myself. "It was a mirage." Suddenly, I heard the sound of metal on  
metal. Were those the sounds that Shades heard? I followed the sounds over sand dune  
after sand dune. Maybe the sounds were also in my head, like that figure.  
  
No such luck.  
  
As I came over what felt like my thirtieth sand dune, I came upon an incredible sight, a  
sight that changed my life forever.  
  
Giant robots! I was seeing giant robots!  
  
By now, you might be thinking that I'm crazy, that the sun was playing tricks on me.  
Believe me, I wish I could say that, but I can't, it was true, one hundred percent true.  
  
There were nine of them in all. Four on four with one watching on the sidelines. One  
team of robots consisted of a white robot with a hood on his back and wing-like doors   
sticking out of his shoulders. Another robot was red and blue with two tires on his  
butt. His head was black and he wore a red visor over his eyes. A third was blue and   
green also with a visor for eyes. There was also a yellow robot with a round-shaped body.  
  
On the other side were two robots who looked the same. The both had wings coming out of  
their arms and what looked like a plane cockpit for a chest. The only difference between  
the two were their colors. One was black and the other white. A third robot was blue   
with a square chest. He seemed to be commanding some sort of weird mechanical animals.   
The fourth looked like a soldier with two cannon barrels on his back.  
  
The robot that was standing on the sideline was a large gray robot with glowing red eyes  
and a large cannon on his left arm. He was observing the battle with a look of amusement.  
For a moment, I thought that it was the mirage I saw but he looked too big plus the mirage  
I saw didn't have a large black barrel on his arm.  
  
I then noticed two details that didn't stick out at first. One was that all of the  
robots had one of two symbols on them. They looked the same except one was red and box-  
looking while the other was purple with spikes on top.  
  
The other detail I didn't take notice of right away was the human-size robots sprinkled   
around, mostly next to the robots with red symbols.  
  
The robots with the purple symbols seemed to be the stronger force of the two. All the  
red symbol robots were doing was blocking and trying to get away. The double barrel  
robot got the golden rotund robot into a helicopter spin and sent him colliding into his  
comrades. I remember thinking that the red symbol robots were really weak and wondered  
why, they looked physically similar.  
  
Finally the gray robot called out "Autobots, give up! You can't win while we have your  
energon supply."  
  
"That's what you think, Megatron," the white robot called back. "We're not as helpless  
as you think."  
  
"Apparently, you're not as smart as we originally thought either," the black winged robot  
responded. "Otherwise you would've surrendered to us by now."  
  
"Dreadwing, quit your sarcasm and attack!" The gray robot ordered.  
  
"I say it might, be time to finish this fight," the red and blue robot said.  
  
"You got it, Off-Road," the white robot agreed. "Autobots, prepare to..."  
  
Suddenly, the gray robot looked over and saw me. "Decepticons, intruder! Stop him!"  
  
"Uh-oh," I said. The white robot also saw me.  
  
"Wheeljack, transform!" I was shocked to see the robot transform into a white race car.  
A miniature robot ducked into the driver's seat of the white race car. At the same   
time, the blue gataling gun shoulder robot also ran after me, his mechanical pets  
following him. Fortunately, the race car robot, who called himself Wheeljack, met up  
with me first. "Hop in," he called as his door opened. I wasn't sure if I should take   
this robot's offer or not. But as the blue robot caught up with me, I realized I had  
no other choice. I dove in. "Autobots, transform and retreat!" Wheeljack ordered.  
I heard multiple shouts behind me.  
  
"Off-Road, transform!"  
  
"Beachcomber, transform!"  
  
"Goldbug, transform!"  
  
Soon, Wheeljack was joined by a red and blue monster truck, a green dune buggy and a   
yellow beetle.  
  
It was a while before we came to a stop in front of a volcano. I thought it was weird  
that there was a volcano here of all places. Then I realized that it was more than a  
volcano as it became an orange alien spaceship. Wheeljack called out, "Wheeljack to   
Autobase, request for clearance, password alpha omega supreme." A hatch on the side  
opened up and we all drove in. Once inside, the doors opened. The mini robots exited  
and I thought I should do the same. By this time, I was beginning to catch on. This  
group was called the Autobots. Wheeljack was their leader, Off-Road was the red and  
blue monster truck, Beachcomber was the green dune buggy and Goldbug was the yellow   
beetle.  
  
The Autobots transformed and stared at me.  
  
"Um... thank you for rescuing me," I said. I didn't really know what else to say.  
  
"You've got some nerve spying on us like that, human," Beachcomber said.  
  
"You know you could've been dead if the Decepticons got to you instead," Off-Road  
pointed out. I was speachless. It was one thing to be scolded by adults, but to  
have a group of giant transforming robots scolding you, that was almost too strange  
for school.  
  
"Hey, take it easy you two," Goldbug said. He smiled at me as he lowered his head.  
"What do they call you, human?"  
  
"R... Ray," I replied hesitantly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ray. I'm Goldbug, that's Off-Road, Beachcomber, and Wheeljack."  
  
I finally worked up the courage to ask "W... what are you guys? You don't look like  
anything built on Earth."  
  
"We're not from Earth," Beachcomber said.  
  
"Right on, we're from Cybertron," Off-Road said in a semi-hoarse voice that reminded  
me of one of those guys who hang out in coffee houses doing new-age poetry and   
playing the bongos.  
  
"Cybertron? That's another planet, right?" I know it sounded like a stupid question  
but I was still trying to absorb all of this.  
  
"That's right," Wheeljack agreed.  
  
The Autobots told me their story in a calm manner. Apparently, they were forced to  
flee Cybertron after their energy supply was taken away from them by their arch-  
enemies, the Decepticons. This particular group of Autobots made their way to  
Earth where they lived by disguising themselves as Earth vehicles (although Off-  
Road's choice for vehicle form was a little poor, I mean, a monster truck, not  
exactly a form of secrecy if you know what I mean.) A few months ago, the  
Decepticons tracked them down. I realized that the sounds that Shades heard  
must've been the Autobots and Decepticons battling. I then asked a question that  
has been bothering me.  
  
"If the Decepticons stole your energy supply, how come you guys are still around?"  
  
"That would be because of us," one of the miniature robots said. I jumped. They had  
been silent up until now.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know you could talk."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Another miniature robot who sounded like a girl spoke up.  
"Fusis here is a real jabbermouth."  
  
"No more than you, Arcee," Fusis came back.  
  
"Hey, that's enough you two," Wheeljack said. "These Microns serve as our power  
sources. Without them, we wouldn't even be able to fight. Arcee is   
Beachcomber's partner, Nitrus is Off-Road's, Streaks is Goldbug's and Fusis is   
mine. When they connect to us, our strength increases to the point where we can  
battle the Decepticons. We become Powermasters."  
  
"Powermasters. Wow." To tell the truth, I didn't believe them, but I was willing  
to give them the benefit of a doubt.  
  
"Wheeljack, I think we should plan our next course of action," Beachcomber said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." As the Autobots turned to leave, I grabbed one of the   
Microns, Fusis.  
  
"Fusis, do you think you could get your leader to give me a ride home?" The  
noise level in the room grew deathly still. The Autobots' heads lowered in  
what looked like sombrence. "Um... was it something I said?"  
  
"Wheeljack... isn't our leader."  
  
Okay, that was unexpected. Didn't I just hear Wheeljack order them to retreat?  
  
"Um... okay, who is your leader? Can he get me home somehow?" Wheeljack   
apparently was reluctant to tell me. I realized I was walking down a path I   
shouldn't have and decided to drop it.  
  
But then Off-Road laid a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder and said, "It's fine, show  
him Prime."  
  
"Might as well," Goldbug agreed. "It's not like we have a horrible secret to  
hide or anything."  
  
Wheeljack nodded and motioned me to follow him. He and the others led me to a  
strange room. It looked like a cross between a medical bay and a garage.   
In the corner looked like a large trailer rig. It looked like a normal trailer  
rig, if you'd ignore the two large cannons on top, and two more double-barrel  
cannons on each side. In the center was a large (well by human standards) capsule.  
In it was a large robot. It was red and blue with two glass panels on his chest.  
Below them was a grill panel. He had a blue head with a face mask much like   
Wheeljack's.  
  
"This is our leader, Optimus Prime," Wheeljack introduced. Beachcomber lifted me  
up so I could have a better look.  
  
"What happened to him?" I asked.  
  
"It was the last great battle on Cybertron," Wheeljack began. "Before the... we  
were exorcised from our home. Optimus Prime was to lead one last assault against  
the Decepticon leadership, Megatron. He commanded a force of over 200 Autobots.  
Three-fifths of them were slaughtered, even with our microns powering us. Optimus  
ordered the rest of us to gather the wounded and escape the planet while he held  
off the Decepticon army. But Megatron appeared and through his tricks and lies,  
he blasted Optimus at point blank range with his fusion cannon."  
  
"My God, how..."  
  
"Megatron's trick was very slick," Off-Road chimed. "He got Optimus to lower his  
guard, then zapped him super hard."  
  
"Optimus had a Micron partner," Wheeljack continued. "Named Powermaster. He was  
destroyed." Arcee let out a sniffle.  
  
"Fortunately, we were able to recover his body and put him into stasis mode.  
So now you know," Goldbug finished.  
  
"Sorry," I apologized. "I know that it must be hard for you..."  
  
My apology was interrupted by the sound of an alarm.  
  
"Teletran 1, report," Wheeljack called.   
  
An unknown female voice announced, "Decepticons have triggered the outer perimeter   
sensor."  
  
"Slag," Goldbug said. I got the feeling that that was a curse word in whatever  
language Cybertronians speaked. "How did they find us?"  
  
"They must've extrapolated our escape path," Beachcomber said.  
  
"We have to meet them before they get any farther," Wheeljack said. The  
Autobots transformed and took off with thir Micron partners leaving me alone with  
Optimus Prime's body.  
  
I went to the control room. On a monitor, I saw the Autobots driving up to the   
Decepticons location and transformed.  
  
"Ah, good, Autobots," the gray robot said. "We won't go so easy on you this time.  
Unless you want to submit to our rule, we might be willing to let you go free.  
  
"I don't think so." Wheeljack said. "Wheeljack, powermaster mode!" Fusis   
turned into an engine and hooked onto Wheeljack's hood. His doors rotated ninety  
degrees and slid down his arms to become real wings at the same time, the rim of   
his hood opened up and became a jetpack.  
  
"Off-Road, powermaster mode." Nitrus attached himself to Off-Road's back. The  
tires that were on Off-Road's lower back revolved around to his front.  
  
"Beachcomber, powermaster mode!" Connecting Arcee to Beachcomber's chest made  
two guns eject from his back.  
  
"Goldbug, powermaster mode!" Streaks inserted himself under Goldbug's trunk  
(which was on his back). A mask slid over his mouth while his hands retracted into  
his arms. Out of his left arm came a bolo hammer and his right arm produced a  
shield.  
  
"Whoa," I said out loud. Any doubt I had about the Autobots' story just went  
right out the window.  
  
"Decepticons, attack!" The gray robot commanded. Wheeljack fired his jetpack and  
engaged the white winged robot. Off-Road took the black winged robot. Goldbug  
battled the boxy-looking blue robot which left Beachcomber with the soldier  
robot. Again, the leader stood on the side.  
  
Wheeljack was trying to catch the black-winged robot. However, his Decepticon  
opponent was obviously much more experience when it came to aerial combat. But  
that didn't mean Wheeljack was a pushover. It appeared the black-winged robot  
was trying to aim for Fusis. So the Microns were not only the Autobots' main  
weapon, but their achilles heel. On the other hand, Wheeljack was excellent at  
evasion.  
  
It was like a replay of what happened before only now it was on a screen, I wasn't  
seeing it with my own eyes. The Autobots were trying their best, but they were  
being overwhelmed by the Decepticons, who obviously had combat experience on their  
side. The blue robot was excellent at dodging Off-Road's and Beachcomber's shots.  
Goldbug actually tried to go up against the gray robot but one blast from the cannon  
on his arm sent him flying.  
  
I clenched my fists. The Autobots saved my life, and there was nothing I  
could do to repay that. Besides, I was just one human, what could I do?  
  
A white glow made me turn away from the screen as the mirage appeared again. This  
time, I got more details on him. His armor was gray with maroon on the arms and  
legs. I now realized that it was a mini robot much like Fusis and the others, a  
Micron. The Micron turned and left the room, heading for the chamber where Optimus  
Prime's body was.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," I called as I ran after him. I tracked him (or rather the  
glow) to the stasis pod chamber. I saw him floating over Optimus Prime's body.  
  
"Hey!" I called out. "Look, Micron, if you have an idea to help the Autobots, I  
suggest you spill the beans right now." I climbed up the cracks on the pod until I  
was parallel to the pod hatch.  
  
The pod was opened. Of course I didn't realize that. When I placed my hands out  
to steady myself, I realized there was nothing there. I lost my balance and fell  
into the pod. Fortunately, it was only a three foot drop. I landed right on  
Optimus Prime's stomach.  
  
The grill on which I was standing started to glow. A strange object appeared in  
my hand. It was an exact replicate of the Autobot symbol. It was metallic and  
about the size of a half dollar. As I stared at it, it let out a flash of light.  
I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was back on the ground. The symbol was  
gone. I looked around to make sure I didn't lost it.  
  
"That was weird," I said. Then I realized that my voice had changed, it now  
sounded much more hollow, like I was talking through my hands. I looked down at  
my hands and gasped. They were now encased in gray gloves with maroon on my arms.  
Same with my feet and legs. I felt my chest and found that it too had been   
encased in armor. I looked at myself in the reflection of the wall and almost  
screamed my head off.  
  
I had changed, I was now a robot. My armor, or rather skin I guess, was gray and  
maroon. My eyes were glowing yellow. I looked exactly like my mirage.  
  
"How did this happen?" I tried to pull my head off, hoping it was just a helmet.  
No such luck, I was a robot through and through.  
  
"Great, so now I'm a robot stranded in an alien spaceship with no hope of going  
home or turning back into normal, what else could go wrong?" I turned around  
and immediately regretted asking that. A blue hand was on the edge of the pod.  
I watched terrified, like one of those loosely clad women from an old horror  
movie, as Optimus Prime's body rised into sitting position. Then slowly, it  
began to climb out of the pod.  
  
"Oh crap," I muttered. I think if I were still human, I would've wet my pants,  
that was how scared I was.  
  
Optimus Prime looked much larger than he did when he was in the pod, none of that  
having to do with the fact that he was horizontal at the time. His head panned   
left and right, most likely trying to assess his surroundings. He then saw me   
and began walking to my location.  
  
That pretty much brings us up to date. Autobots on the verge of being creamed  
by the Decepticons, me turning into a robot, a huge robot that was supppose to be  
dead, or the robot equivalent of dead staring down at me with glowing blue eyes.  
  
Optimus Prime leans down to look at me. I could only guess that he is trying  
to figure out who I was. I gulped.  
  
Finally, he spoke one word. "Powermaster?" That was a jolt to my brain. I  
know that Powermaster was once Optimus Prime's Micron partner, but surely  
Optimus knew that he was destroyed. Then again, he just spent a good part of a  
century in a coma so he was probably confused. He then spoke again, but this  
time I couldn't figure out what the dickens he was saying, must've been some  
sort of Cybertronian language.  
  
"Look, I... I don't want any trouble," I said sounding much more confident than  
I actually was. "I just want to go home."  
  
Optimus Prime began speaking Cybertronian dialect again. Then suddenly I could  
understand him.  
  
"Argoshun niter vreem kup, Cybertron ni un-fin-soke- gentor vurbural calibrated."  
Optimus Prime must've been trying to fix his voice so that he could speak English.  
He leaned down to me and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"R... Raymond," I replied.  
  
"Raymond? I know you are not Powermaster, why do you look like him?"  
  
"I... I don't know," I said. "I accidentally fell onto you, next thing I know,  
I'm like this."  
  
"What are you? I've never seen someone like you before on Cybertron."  
  
"We're not on Cybertron," I said. "It's my home planet, Earth."  
  
"Earth?" Optimus looked off into the distance. "I remember Megatron firing his  
fusion cannon right at my chest. After that, nothing." I relayed to him the  
story the Autobots told me.  
  
"I see, I must have been out for a really long time... I..." Optimus was   
interrupted by a series of beeps. Both Optimus and I turned to see the trailer   
I passed by earlier roll up to him of its own power.  
  
"Roller," Optimus said, getting down on one knee. He petted the trailer like  
one would pet a dog. "It's good to see you, old friend. I'm glad you survived  
the Exodus." Roller let out another series of beeps that sounded like a Star  
Trek sound effect.  
  
"Warning," the female voice who warned of the Decepticons' arrival earlier  
announced. "Intruder detected on premesis. Current location, Stasis Pod Bay."  
  
Optimus and I looked around. A grate popped open and a black panther-like robot  
with missiles on each side popped out, snarling sinisterly.  
  
"Ravage," Optimus Prime muttered. "One of Soundwave's Cassetticons must've snuck  
in." Ravage leaped on me. I struggled to hold him back. I was amazed at the  
strength this robot body had given me. As a human, Ravage would've probably  
torn my arm off by now.  
  
Optimus picked up Ravage and threw him to the other side of the room. Ravage  
pushed off of the wall and charged back at us. The side of my leg opened up  
and a gun revealed itself. I picked it up and stared at it like it was a  
foreign object.  
  
"Use it!" Optimus ordered as he kicked Ravage to the other side of the room  
again. I aimed it at Ravage and fired. A beam of energy struck one of Ravage's  
missiles and ignited it. Ravage fell but got back up and charged again. This   
time, he pinned me to the ground. He bit down on my arm and tried to tear it off  
again. It really hurt, but not as much as I thought. Roller came to my rescue by  
detonating Ravage's other missile. Ravage, realizing that this was a losing  
battle, turned and limped back into the duct.  
  
I admit, I don't like guns and I'm normally not a violent person, but even I was  
impressed by the firepower I was given.  
  
Suddenly I remembered the Autobots. "Optimus Prime, the Autobots are in trouble  
with the Decepticons. I think they need your help."  
  
"You mean there are other Autobots here? I thought they were all destroyed."  
  
"No, I came across four of them. Wheeljack, Goldbug, Off-Road, and Beachcomber."  
  
"There's no time to lose." Optimus and I along with Roller ran to the control  
room. Optimus ordered Teletran 1 to locate the other Autobots. A computer  
generated map showed the Autobots over 250 kroms (whatever that was) away.  
Optimus then began programming Teletran 1 to display different images of Earth  
vehicles. I wanted to ask him why he was doing that, but I decided there was  
time for that later.  
  
"I have to be careful," Optimus said as he stepped under what looked like a  
giant laser. "The transformation technology is very unstable, I could risk  
destroying my spark."  
  
"That's funny," I commented. "Wheeljack and the others seem to be pros at  
the whole transforming schtick."  
  
"What? How long have I been out?" The laser powered up. Optimus Prime's  
body was covered in green lines. Different color lights began going up and  
down his body. After about a minute of this, the laser turned off.  
  
"Here it goes," Optimus said. "Optimus Prime, trasnform!" Optimus Prime's  
head was pulled into his body. Likewise his hands were pulled into his arms  
and replaced with headlights. His shoulders folded onto his back and his arms  
attached to his side. His legs swung backwards a full ninety degrees. Now he  
looked like a truck cab. His driver's side door open. "Hop in." I paused.  
I was told never to take rides from strangers and the reanimated body of a  
giant alien robot is about as strange as it gets. Then again, I do owe him  
for saving me from Ravage. Reluctantly, I climbed in.  
  
Roller let out a bunch of beeps and hooked himself onto Prime's back.  
  
"Thank you, Roller, I'll need all the help I can get." Optimus rolled out of  
the Autobase. I couldn't believe how fast Optimus was, despite the face that  
a giant trailer was tagging along. We arrived at the battlefield in no time.  
  
The battle certainly wasn't going well for the Autobots. They had to detach  
themselves from their Micron partners and take cover behind a set of small  
(for them) rocks. Beachcomber looked the most injured. They were surprised  
when Optimus drove up to the front lines, firing all the weapons on Roller.  
The look on their faces told me they didn't recognize their leader in his   
vehicle form.  
  
"Get ready," Optimus instructed. "I'm going to eject you. When you're up,  
take your gun and fire it directly at the Decepticons. Don't let up until I  
have transformed." Before I could object, Optimus' roof and forward wind-  
shield opened. I felt an incredible force propel me into the air. I took  
out my gun, Autoblaster I guess it's called, and fired a barrage of shots.  
To my surprise, the Decepticons separated from one another.  
  
"Optimus Prime, transform!" The collective gasps and shocked looks  
exhibited by both the Autobots and the Decepticons as Optimus Prime turned  
into his robot form.  
  
"It... it can't be," the gray robot with the cannon said. "You... you're  
suppose to be dead."  
  
"How unfortunate for you, Megatron." So that was Megatron, the one who  
clobbered Optimus Prime to begin with.  
  
"Then prepare to die again!" Megatron cried as he fired his fusion cannon.   
But his aim was horribly off. Optimus didn't even flinch.  
  
"He's just one bot," the white winged robot said. "We can take him."  
  
"No, Sky-Striker," the boxy-looking robot said. "He is not just one bot."  
  
Suddenly I felt this inner strength, a strength I eventually recognized  
as coming from Optimus Prime. His strength, his courage, was giving me  
strength and courage. And what came next shocked us all.  
  
"Optimus Prime, powermaster mode!"  
  
I only know what happen after those words were said second-hand.   
Wheeljack and Goldbug told me what happened plus Teletran 1 had a video  
recording of the battle. My legs contracted until they were   
perpendicular with my arms. I essentially became an engine. Optimus  
Prime's grill opened up revealing the internal circuitry. I fitted  
perfectly in the grill, like the final piece of a puzzle. Optimus  
Prime transformed into his cab form except his legs folded up behind  
him so that he looked compacted.  
  
By this time, Roller had transformed as well, the panels folding away  
to become a large set of legs with arms. Optimus fitted perfectly in the  
center of Roller. A small six-wheel buggy, that must've been ejected  
from Loader, transformed into a large version of Optimus Prime's head.  
  
Powermaster Optimus Prime looked like a larger version of Optimus Prime.  
He stood twice Megatron's height. His double barrel cannon were on his  
biceps. He carried two giant-size rifles.  
  
"Don't just stand there, you fools, attack!" Megatron ordered.  
  
"Are you insane?" Sky-Striker asked. "I'm not that crazy. I'm out  
of here. Sky-Striker, transform!"  
  
"I'm with you," the black jet replied. "Dreadwing, transform!"  
  
"Master Megatron," the blue boxy robot said. "We must retreat. Optimus  
Prime's energy has increased thirty-eight percent and is continuing."  
  
"You better do as he says, Megatron," Powermaster Optimus Prime said.  
"Just because I'm a peaceful robot doesn't mean I won't use these." All  
of his weapons were trained on Megatron.  
  
Megatron growled.  
  
"Scattershot, transform!" Scattershot was the double-barrell robot who  
turned into a tank. Megatron climbed onto the top of him.  
  
"Soundwave, transform!" Soundwave's alternate form was, oddly enough, a  
cassett player. Yeah, go figure. The Decepticons retreated.  
  
The Autobots cheered. This was their first victory in a long time, and  
they didn't have to retreat.  
  
I have a feeling it won't be the only time something like this happens,  
actually, I know it won't be the only time something like this happens.  
  
--Next--  
Okay, just because I turn into a small robot then combine with a big  
robot to become an even bigger robot, Optimus thinks I want to do this  
24/7. I'm not a violent person, I don't even like threatening my little  
sister. But when my friends are put in danger, I'm forced to take up the  
call to arms again. I really hope this doesn't become an every day  
occurance. Yeah, wishfull thinking, right? Next episode: The Bonding. 


	2. The Bonding

Transformers: Powermasters  
  
Episode 2: The Bonding  
  
Hi, I'm Ray Delmar, or at least I think I am. Some pretty strange stuff has  
been happening to me as of recently. You see, it all started when I decided  
to check out something unusual in the desert. I came upon a group of robots  
calling themselves the Autobots. They were involved in a battle with their  
arch-enemies, the Decepticons. They took me to their base and showed me  
their leader, Optimus Prime. He was put into suspended animation after a  
mission gone awry. Suddenly I transformed into a Micron robot and Optimus'  
body came alive. We joined the Autobots in battle and combined to form one  
super robot, Powermaster Optimus Prime. Just what IS going on here?  
  
=========================================================  
  
The Autobots all stared at us... or I guess it would be me since I'm pretty  
much part of Optimus Prime now. They were probably shocked seeing their  
leader come back from the dead.  
  
"O... Optimus, is that you?" Goldbug asked.  
  
"Yes, Goldbug, I'm glad to see you're all still alive."  
  
"Optimus, I can't believe my eyes, how did you come back alive?" Said Off-  
Road.  
  
Optimus ejected himself from Roller. At the same time, I was ejected from  
Optimus Prime's stomach.  
  
The Microns and Autobots gasped even more on seeing me. Arcee looked like  
she was ready to go up to me and... do what?  
  
"Is that Powermaster?" Beachcomber asked.  
  
"Um... not really," I replied. Streaks almost fell down.  
  
"Ray? How..."  
  
"I don't know," I said getting a little frusterated that all this was happening  
and I didn't know why. "I fell onto Optimus Prime's chest and next thing I  
knew, I was like... this."  
  
"It's incredible," Wheeljack said. "Ray is armored exactly like Powermaster."  
  
"Perhaps we better further investigate, this when we're all back at base," Off-  
Road suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Wheeljack agreed. "Autobots, trans... oops, sorry, Optimus, I..."  
  
"It's all right, Wheeljack. I understand. Autobots, transform and roll out."   
The Microns and I climbed into the driver seats and we all returned to base.  
  
==============================================================  
  
At the base, Wheeljack and Beachcomber ran over me with a scanner.  
  
"This is unusual," Beachcomber said. "According to this, Ray is a robot."  
  
"Duh," I commented. "I could've told you that."  
  
"No, you don't understand," Beachcomber countered. "Not only are you a robot,  
but your circuitry is exactly modled after Powermaster, chip for chip. I  
know this may seem odd, but this is Powermaster."  
  
"No, it can't be," Arcee said on Beachcomber's shoulder. "Powermaster died, we  
all saw that. Are you saying that Powermaster has been brought back from the  
dead through Ray?"  
  
"That's the only conclusion I can make," Wheeljack confirmed. "It's Ray's mind  
inside Powermaster's body."  
  
"Uh... guys, I don't really care how it happened, I just want to know how to   
reverse it," I said irritated that they were getting off topic. Suddenly I felt  
lighter, more like myself. I looked at my arms, they were flesh again. I was  
back in my body and holding the symbol that apparently caused the metamorphosis in  
the first place. I handed the symbol to Optimus Prime. "Here's the culprit," I  
said. "This thing appeared in my hand the moment before I turned into Powermaster."  
  
"May I see it?" Optimus asked.  
  
"Sure, keep it for all I care," I said. Optimus took it over to a workbench and  
began playing with some spare circuitry. "I probably wouldn't even have it if it  
wasn't for the mirage."  
  
"Mirage?" Streaks asked.  
  
"Yeah, I saw a mirage of a Micron in the desert and again standing over Optimus  
Prime's body." I described the mirage for them and their looks were that of ones  
who have just seen a ghost. Arcee looked especially depressed.  
  
"That... was no mirage, Ray," Fusis said solemnly. "Somehow, Powermaster must've  
transferred his spark into you."  
  
"Into me? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Neither Autobot or Micron had  
an answer for that.  
  
"There, done," Optimus announced. He handed me something which looked like a small  
Game Boy.  
  
"What's this?" I asked.  
  
"It's your bonder," Optimus explained. "When you activate it, you'll be able to  
bond with Powermaster's spark."  
  
Bond? Spark? Back up a minute here. "Hold the phone here, you mean transform into  
a robot again, right? What makes you think I want to do that again?"  
  
"I... don't understand," Optimus said.  
  
"Look, Optimus, I'm not like you, I didn't spend my entire life in battle, I don't  
even like fighting!"  
  
"Neither do we," Optimus Prime commented. "At any rate, we would just love to remain  
on Earth in peace, but the Decepticons won't let us have any of it."  
  
"But I'm not a fighter, Optimus."  
  
"Keep it anyway," Optimus insisted. "You don't have to use it, think of it as my way  
of thanking you for giving me another chance at life."  
  
I decided to take it, at least I owed it to Optimus. But I figured that once I get  
home, I'll put it into my closet and forget all about it.  
  
"Come on, Ray, I'll take you home," Wheeljack offered. I gratefully took his offer.  
  
==================================================================  
  
While the Autobots were recovering from their first victory, the Decepticons were  
reeling from their first defeat.  
  
"NO NO NO!" Megatron cried. "There's no way, there's no way he could be alive after  
all this time!"  
  
"All scans indicate that the possibility that it was a duplicate of Optimus Prime  
we fought is 0.25 percent," Soundwave informed them.  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT TO HEAR, SOUNDWAVE!" Megatron screamed.  
  
"From the looks on the Autobots faces, they were just as surprised as we were,"  
Dreadwing commented.  
  
"I killed him! I know I killed him! Why isn't he dead?" None of his minions had  
an answer to that. "Bah, you're all worthless rust buckets."  
  
"Why are we complaining about him being alive?" Scattershot asked. "Can't we just  
kill him again?"  
  
Megatron bashed him in the head which caused Scattershot to fall over. "If it was  
that easy, you buffoon, then I..."  
  
A small hatch opened and Ravage ran in. The first thing the Decepticons noticed was  
that he was heavily damaged.  
  
"Ravage, transform!" Soundwave commanded. Ravage's legs, head and tail folded into  
his body so that he now looked like a cassett tape. He inserted himself into Soundwave's  
chest cavity. Soundwave and Ravage had an unspoken conversation before Soundwave reported  
to Megatron. "Ravage reports that his attempt to enter the Autobot headquarters was  
hampered by the presence of a Micron robot."  
  
"But I thought all the Microns were with their Autobot companions," Dreadwing said in  
his high-nasal voice."  
  
"Enough of this idle blabbering!" Megatron said punching Scattershot again. "We'll  
need to change our strategy to deal with the Autobots now that Optimus Prime is up and  
running again."  
  
"Megatron, I have an idea," Soundwave said. "We can reconfigure our bodies for more powrful  
transformations. I analyze that our powers would be increased ten fold if we reconfigure our  
bodies."  
  
"Hold on," Scattershot interrupted. "I like my body just the way it is. I won't be subjected  
to some stupid surgery."  
  
"Silence, Scattershot!" Megatron snapped kicking him in the stomach. "You will comply and   
that's that!"  
  
"As you command, Megatron."  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Wheeljack pulled up to the curb of my driveway. "Here we are, Ray."  
  
"Thanks, Wheeljack," I said.  
  
"You know, Ray, none of us like to fight very much. We fight more out of a necessity than a  
desire."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Wheeljack." Wheeljack took off as I walked in.  
  
"Ray, where were you?" My Mom asked in her typical mother-type voice.  
  
"I... was just out with some friends."  
  
"Your 'friends' have been calling non-stop asking for you."  
  
"Uh... well... I kind of got a little lost."  
  
That softened up Mom's scowl. "Well, go wash up, you look like you were in a battle."  
  
~And the understatement of the year award goes to...~ I thought sarcastically.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
"I just don't get it," Fusis said. The Microns had gathered in a corner of the control chamber  
the next day. "Why did Powermaster choose to send his spark into Ray's body?"  
  
"Powermaster was always a hard Micron to figure out," Streaks said, leaning against a wall.  
"Even when the going got tough, he never gave up."  
  
"So the question, my fellow Microns is this, why Ray?" That was Nitrus.  
  
"Perhaps..." Arcee began. She had been quiet for the past hour, ever since Wheeljack left with  
Ray. "Perhaps the Matrix saw something in Ray that Powermaster also possessed, so he fused  
Powermaster's spark with Ray's body."  
  
"But no matter how close to Powermaster Ray resembles, he's not the real Powermaster," Nitrus  
commented. "The real Powermaster died in battle."  
  
"No!" Arcee snapped standing up. "Powermaster is not dead! He's not only functioning, but he's  
functioning through Ray!" She turned and stormed off.  
  
"Poor Arcee," Fusis said. "In some strange way, it makes sense, something like this happening  
just as she finally accepted Powermaster's loss.."  
  
"I didn't mean to get her upset," Nitrus said. "I'm just saying that the Powermaster who fought  
with us yesterday is not the Powermaster whom we fought with on Cybertron."  
  
"Even Arcee knows that," Streaks said. "But that doesn't mean she can hope."  
  
Suddenly the alarm rang out. The Microns joined the Autobots in the control room.  
  
"Teletran One recorded these images just now," Optimus explained. An image of a green and purple  
tank was rolling down the streets of a busy city. The tank had a purple barrel. A very familiar  
purple symbol was on its front.  
  
"It's a Decepticon!" Goldbug gasped.  
  
"Yes," Optimus Prime confirmed. "Apparently, Megatron has recruited some new soldiers. Autobots,  
prepare for battle! Optimus Prime, transform!" Optimus transformed and connected to Loader.  
  
"Wheeljack, transform!"  
  
"Off-Road, transform!"  
  
"Beachcomber, transform!"  
  
"Goldbug, transform!"  
  
The Microns got into the driver's seat of their respective Autobot partners. The Autobots took  
off towards the city.  
  
"Hey Optimus, shouldn't you contact Ray?" Wheeljack asked.  
  
"Ray made it clear that he doesn't want to participate in battles, and we must respect his wishes."  
Optimus said.  
  
================================================================================  
  
Unaware of the chaos that was about to ensue, I was running to meet with my friends. Against my  
better judgement, I took the device that Optimus gave me. Later, I would realize that it was a  
good thing I did.  
  
"Hi, guys," I greeted.  
  
"And just where have you been?" Kari asked. "I called your house yesterday and your Mom said  
you weren't even home. I thought you had to watch your baby sister?"  
  
"So did I," I lied. "But apparently my Mom didn't need to go out so I took a stroll."  
  
"You should've came with us man," George said. "You missed Shades squirting soda out his nose  
like a fire hose." He cracked up. "It was hilarious."  
  
"Oh yeah, the most incredible moment of my life was watching brown liquid come out Shade's nose."  
  
"Geez, can't you at least pretend to act enthusiastic?"  
  
"Well forgive me if rude bodily noises are not my idea of a fun time."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, can you two agree on anything?" Shades asked putting an arm around the  
two of them.  
  
"No!" They both snapped.  
  
"Just asking." Shades took his arm off of them and shrugged at Kari and me. The two of us  
laughed then paused as a loud rumbling filled the air.  
  
"What's that?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sounds like a jet," Natalie commented.  
  
"More like a tank!" Shades pointed to a green and purple tank that was rolling down the street  
crushing everything in its path. I also noticed the Decepticon insignia on its front but  
didn't give away that I knew what it was.  
  
People were screaming into buildings and down alleyways. Not that it did them any good. The  
tank's turret was swinging to and fro, knocking into buildings, even causing some of them to  
collapse. The five of us ran for our lives. But the tank was quickly catching up with us.  
  
Then I heard a sound that gave me even more cause to fear.  
  
"Megatron, transform!"  
  
Shooting into the air, two panels on the bottom of the tank opened. The entire back half of the  
tank folded down, then folded down again to form a set of legs. The top half rested on the legs.  
The turret separated into two halves which swung down to become arms. The cannon slid over to the  
left shoulder allowing a head to appear.  
  
It was Megatron! Somehow, his body changed. Now instead of looking thin and gray, he looked green  
and rather bulky-looking with a purple cannon on his shoulder.  
  
"Humans!" Megatron shouted to all in listening distance. "Your final judgment is at hand! Unless  
you turn over your entire energy supply to me, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, now!"  
  
"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real," George kept saying to himself.  
  
"Shut up and run!" Natalie said to her older brother. The others took off but my feet refused to  
move. Megatron looked down and spotted me. Our eyes met and there was an immediate recognition.  
  
Now my feet decided to run. But by then it was too late. Megatron threw something in my direction.  
It was a boom box!  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
"Soundblaster, transform!" The robot that the boom box came from looked like the Decepticon called  
Soundwave, but now his arms were red. He also had a red trim around his chest and legs. His  
mouth mask had disappear and now wore a scowl.  
  
"Activate designate Ravage and Buzzsaw," Soundblaster commanded. His chest, which doubled as a dual  
tape deck, parted and two tapes came out. One turned into the panther-type animal that first  
attacked me at the Autobot Base. The other turned into a yellow bird robot.  
  
I was surrounded. Megatron was behind me, Soundwave... well, Soundblaster now I guess, and his two   
pets were in front of me. My friends were behind Soundblaster so he didn't see them yet. The only  
one that was in trouble was me.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," Megatron said. "Our little intruder from yesterday.  
Well you don't have the Autobots around to save you."  
  
"Hey, let me go, green bean," I said forcefully.  
  
"Or what?" Megatron came back. "You'll do something like... THIS!" Megatron plowed his fist, with  
me in it, into the side of a building. Fortunately, his hand took most of the impact.  
  
Most of it anyway.  
  
Megatron thrashed me like a rag doll before dropping me unceremoniously on a pile of garbage. I was  
definitely feeling it. I probably had scrapes all over my body but my body ached.  
  
"What?" Megatron was staring at me oddly. He almost seemed... scared. I looked at my arms and  
realized that they were glowing an indigo color. Okay, this was strange.  
  
I remembered the device Optimus gave me. Perhaps I could contact the Autobots through it. I took it  
out and began pressing buttons, not knowing how long my glow would hold out. But the buttons that I  
was pressing weren't doing anything.  
  
Suddenly Megatron was blasted with laser fire. An eighteen wheeler with guns on the side and top  
drove up to me. "Ray, looks like you could use some help."  
  
"Optimus!" I quickly dove into his cab before Megatron could use me as a toy again.  
  
"How'd you know where to find me?" I asked.  
  
"That bonder I gave you also has a transmitter that enabeled me to track you," Optimus said as he  
backed up. "That... and the destruction."  
  
"Optimus Prime, it's you again!" Megatron fired a shaft of energy from the cannon on his shoulder.  
Optimus backed up out of range.  
  
A green dune buggy flew over Optimus surprising Megatron. "Beachcomber, transform! Powermaster mode!"  
  
Arcee turned into an engine and inserted herself into Beachcomber's chest cavity. His back spat out  
two large double-barrel guns which he held expertly in his hands.  
  
"Double Shootout!" Beachcomber shouted firing both guns at once. Megatron held up his arms to block  
it.  
  
"Ray, I need your help," Optimus said. "The only way we can defeat Megatron is if we join forces like  
we did last time. Bond yourself with Powermaster's spark."  
  
"Believe me, Optimus, I'd love to, but I don't even know how to use this darn thing." I held out the  
device (I think Optimus called it a Bonder) to a glass panel that glowed whenever he talked.  
  
"Press the large button on the left side of the device." I spotted the button that Optimus was talking  
about but before I could press it, Megatron assaulted us.  
  
"Sorry, Ray, but I have to keep you safe until you transform." Optimus' roof/chest opened and ejected me  
onto the battlefield. "Optimus Prime, transform!" Optimus transformed but Megatron quickly overpowered  
him and got him into a helicopter spin. Beachcomber tried to help his leader but Soundblaster got him into  
a full nelson. He dropped his guns. Arcee quickly ejected from Beachcomber's chest and ran over to me.  
  
"Ray, please use the Bonder that Optimus gave you."  
  
I was reluctant. It wasn't like I didn't want to help the Autobots, I just didn't want to get killed.  
  
Arcee must've sensed my reluctance because she gave me a reassuring smile. "Ray, Powermaster bestowed upon  
you a great gift. A power some can only dream about. He gave you his spark, so you could help out your  
friends."  
  
My friends, I almost forgot about them. I hoped they got away safely. Were they worried about me? If I  
didn't do something, Megatron might turn on them next. I didn't want Kari or any of the others to get  
caught up in this. The line had to be drawn here.  
  
"Let's bond," I said and pressed the button. Immediately the bonder grew to almost my size. Cables  
lash out and wrapped tightly around my arms, legs and neck. Electricity surged through my body like a  
live wire. I felt my clothes disintegrate at the same time the cables pulled me towards the bonder. I  
felt my body make an imprint on the symbol that burst from the bonder. And then the transformation was  
complete. I had become Powermaster.  
  
Megatron gasped. "What?! A human can become a Micron? Impossible! Absolutely impossible!"  
  
"Ready, Powermaster?" Optimus asked.  
  
"Let's rumble," I said.  
  
"Optimus Prime, powermaster mode!" I transformed into an engine and inserted myself into Optimus' chest.  
Optimus compacted his body and connected to Roller. Once again, we combined to form Powermaster Optimus  
Prime.  
  
With a feral roar, we clashed, unaware that the battle was being watched by rooftop observers. I'm  
pretty sure they didn't see me transform, considering how it was shadowed by four-story tall robots  
battling.  
  
"Why, Prime, why do you protect these worthless lifeforms?" Megatron asked. "You're so powerful, you  
can rule these worthless circuit-breakers with ease."  
  
"Maybe... if I was a Decepticon like you. But I am an Autobot. And I will protect this race no matter  
the cost. I will NOT let you take Earth like you did Cybertron!" All of our weapons pointed straight  
at Megatron. "Auto Barrage, fire!" All weapons fired at Megatron. Megatron crossed his arms. His  
new body made him a bit more durable against my fire.  
  
"Blast, I was hoping to prevent this. Soundblaster, let's retreat."  
  
"As you command, Megatron." Soundblaster recalled Buzzsaw and Ravage and took off, riding on his  
leader as a tank.  
  
Optimus and I separated and I returned to my normal state. Arcee and Beachcomber came over to me.  
  
"I think Powermaster was wise to choose you to bare his spark, Ray," Arcee said.  
  
"Thanks, Arcee," I said. Actually, it made me feel proud. This Powermaster Micron was apparently  
held in high regards. It was like shaking hands with the President.  
  
"Ray," Optimus said. "I won't pressure you into joining us..."  
  
"I think it's a little too late for that, Optimus Prime," I said. "But... I want to join you.  
I think it's what Powermaster would've wanted. I owe him for giving me the power to survive, it's  
the least I can do in return."  
  
"Perhaps it's best if you keep your association with us a secret," Beachcomber suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think my friends..." I gasped. "Oh crap, I forgot! My friends must be worried  
sick about me! How am I going to explain how I survived being pawed by a giant robot?"  
  
"I have an idea," Beachcomber said.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Beachcomber's idea apparently was to place me in an upside down trash can and pile rubble on me.  
I don't think it was the most sound idea, but if it would explain my absence without getting me  
in trouble, I welcome it.  
  
I could hear the others. They have returned to the scene of the attack, most likely to look for  
me. They were calling my name. I could hear desperation in Kari's voice.  
  
"Ray! Ray, are you here?!"  
  
"Say something, Ray!"  
  
"If you're not here, at least say so!"  
  
"You're such a dunce, Shades. Ray, where are you?"  
  
I jiggled the trash can just enough so that they could hear it.  
  
"Hey, you guys hear that?"  
  
"It's coming from that trash can. There might be somebody trapped underneath it." I could hear  
the rubble being moved. George peeked underneath it and saw me. Like the trash can, I was  
upside down. "Hey, strange place for a nap, man."  
  
"Couldn't sleep even if I wanted to," I joked back. George chuckled then called out, "Over  
here! I found him!" I could hear gasps and the patter of footsteps. George lifted the can  
from over me. I tumbled out.  
  
The first thing that happened was Kari literally pouncing on me and grabbing me in the  
fiercest bear hug I have ever received from a human being.  
  
"Hey, Kari," I greeted. "I'm glad to see you too."  
  
"Stupid," Kari said with a sniffle. "You shouldn't worry me like that."  
  
I returned the embrace. "I'm sorry, Kari," I said. "I won't scare you like that ever again."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Looks like all's right with the world," George said.  
  
"So, who's hungry?" Shades asked.  
  
"How can you think of food after all this happened?" Natalie retorted.  
  
"First rule of business, survival."  
  
"Survival of your stomach." Shades and Natalie were arguing now, no surprise but I didn't   
care. I was just glad to be with my friends, glad to be safe.  
  
At least for now.  
  
--Next--  
I really want to tell my friends about what I can do, but I know that if I did, it would put  
them at risk of being harmed by the Decepticons. The Autobots discovered that they were  
presumed dead by their own government. They want to get a message to their forces, but   
the Decepticons won't make it easy for them. Next episode: Home Planet 


End file.
